


Another Lover, Another Love

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for KB square 'consent play' + a picture prompt at <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com">xmen-firstkink</a><br/>The picture is from Texts From Xavier Academy. <a href="http://textsfromxavieracademy.tumblr.com/post/7833721177/suggested-by-holly-hedlund">The pic.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lover, Another Love

”I don't want you to wear anything.”

“But... I have to, I can't walk around naked! Charles says...”

“I don't care what he says. I say you don't wear anything, so you won't.”

Raven blushed and her creamy complexion showed the blush as vivid rosy pink on her cheeks. She cast her eyes down to avoid Erik's eyes.

Erik waited for a moment to see if she would undress herself, and when she didn't make a move to do so, Erik grabbed the hem of her tank top and unceremoniously yanked it over her head. Her bra was white and plain. Erik straightened the metal hooks without much effort, and a quick pull made the garment follow the tank top.

Raven didn't move, and didn't raise her eyes to him. Erik frowned. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled down, taking her underwear with it. She was almost naked now, and still she kept staring at the floor. Erik took a step back, folding his arms.

“Drop that ridiculous skin. Right now.”

Raven shook her head in silent defiance. Erik sighed. She could be very difficult when she wanted, which, of course, was part of her charm. Erik waited, and then he pushed her. The first one was a light nudge on her shoulder. The second touch was harder, palm of his hand smacking against her chest. The third was a solid punch, that pushed her out of balance and forced her to take a step back. Erik followed.

“Charles never asks you to bare yourself, does he? He fucks this peaches and cream fantasy, enjoys the mock-up pussy you pieced together from few dirty pictures? Does he even know that you have to create yourself a pussy every single time he wants to slip it in his sister?” Erik's tone was steady and even, as he kept pushing her around. He was careful not to bruise her, but used enough force to keep her out of balance.

“Please don't,” she said, but didn't raise her eyes or hands to stop him.

“Please don't what? Say pussy? You want to play house, you wait for Charles' night. Tonight you are with me, so drop that skin!”

“I can't! Please don't make me, please!”

“Yes you can. Stop stalling. Shed that goddamn skin!”

Her skin rippled; blue and white battling for victory, none overcoming the other. Her indecision seemed to have no start nor end. Erik pushed her again, to tip the scales one way or the other. She ended blue, the ridges forming out of the creamy plateau of her fake skin. Erik smiled, and run his hand along her transformation, the fluid shimmer only inches away from his fingers. It felt like thousand tugs and pulls at once, all in different directions.

He pulled Raven to his arms, letting his hands wander without much plan, touching her for the touches sake. She giggled, the sound quieted against his chest. She always relaxed after the decision had been made, even if he had to make it for her, despite her.

There was a soft gasp. Erik looked up, noticing Charles standing at the door, staring at them. He was not supposed to be here. It wasn't his night.

Erik watched him watch them, together. The balance always wobbled at the moments like these. He stroked his fingers along Raven's spine, a soft and suggestive manner, that made her giggle again. Erik enjoyed the look of certainty in Charles' eyes. He was the telepath here, and yet he didn't know where he stood at the moment. Erik liked the power of that feeling.

“Does this make you jealous?” Erik asked, the question thrown in the air like confetti, impossible to catch. Raven turned her head to look at him, then to the doorway. It was too late. Charles had already left.

Erik smirked and leaned to kiss her with measured care.


End file.
